Cuando creí que no volvería a sonreír, apareciste
by Caliophe-san
Summary: Recuerdos de cómo comenzó su amistad.


Buenos días a todos,

Después de mucho pensar y repensar, deseo mucho volver a escribir, pero antes de comenzar con historias nuevas quiero más que nada poder terminar historias que deje inconclusas hace años. Esta historia que traigo ahora es uno de los one-shots que había hecho también ya hace tiempo, un mundo alterno, espero poder de a poco ir trayendo todas mis historias inconclusas y poder darles un final como se merece.

Sin más nada que decir espero les guste y puedan disfrutarlo.

 **Cuando creí que no volvería a sonreír, apareciste**

 **Era un día soleado en la ciudad de Karakura.**

 **Se encontraban reunidos en la habitación de Ichigo como era de costumbre. Ella leyendo mangas mientras Ichigo trataba de ponerse al día con los deberes del Instituto.**

 **Ese silencio que presentaban no era incómodo para ellos, sabían disfrutarlo aunque ninguno de los dos lo confesara. Pero un recuerdo hizo a ella romperlo.**

— **Oye Ichigo**

— **¿Que quieres enana? estoy estudiando.**

 **Musito molesto ya que estaba preocupado por los deberes pendientes.**

— **No estarías en esas condiciones si no hubieras faltado toda una semana.**

— **Tuve que ayudar a mi padre en la clínica— Suspira cansado, no es que haya elegido faltar pero priorizo otras cuestiones por mucho que a su padre no le haya gustado la idea—¿En fin, que quieres decirme?**

— **¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?**

 **Esa pregunta hizo que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios de forma automática.**

— **No podría olvidarlo.**

 _Era nueva en el vecindario, no había pasado ni dos días desde su llegada, no tenía amigas ni compañeras con quien hablar, además fueron días enteros de lluvia y tormentas, eso no le deba la oportunidad de poder salir a conocer el lugar._

— _Odio la lluvia._

 _Tenía 8 años. Miraba por la ventana, viendo cada detalle del lugar que de ahora en mas seria su hogar. Hasta que sus ojos violetas se detuvieron en un color que le llamo mucho la atención._

— _¿Naranja?_

 _Tanto fue lo que le llamo la atención que decidió ir a verlo. Pero antes debía verificar que nadie le descubriera, o mejor dicho que su hermano no la pillara._

— _¡Ni-sama!_

 _Lo llamo para comprobar que estuviera lo suficientemente dormido como para no escucharla. Sin obtener respuestas lo volvió a llamar un par de veces más pero nada._

 _Sin más rodeos tomo una sombrilla y se dirigió hacia su objetivo._

 _Cuando iba acercándose, se dio cuenta que era solo un niño de su edad aparentemente, y al estar aun mas cerca se podía ver que estaba… ¿Llorando?_

— _Hey niño ¿te encuentras bien?— Dijo dándole un poco de su sombrilla para que no se mojara mas de lo que ya estaba._

— _Lárgate._

 _Fruncío el seño al escucharlo ¿Qué se largue? ¿Vine hasta ahí para eso? No señor. Ella no obedece órdenes de un niño y menos de uno que no conoce._

— _¡Grosero!_

 _Y sin rodeos le golpea en la cabeza._

— _¿Pero qué te pasa? — Dijo frotándose la parte dolida mientras le miraba._

 _Escondió una sonrisa al ver que al menos decía ya más de una palabra._

— _Yo vengo aquí con las mejores intenciones y… ¿Así es como me pagas?_

— _No te hagas la víctima._

 _Ella ignoro la mirada malhumorada del niño y siguió como si nada._

— _Bueno ya, dime ¿Qué te pasa?_

 _Estaba un poco preocupada._

— _Nada que te interese._

 _Él dejo de mirarla. Estaban como al inicio._

— _¿Es por la lluvia? —Interrogo._

— _La odio._

— _Yo también, pero eso no es motivo para que estés así, ¿o me ves llorando?, además dentro de un rato escampara te lo aseguro._

— _Pero esa no es la razón._

— _Entonces ¿cuál?_

— _Si te la digo me dejaras en paz— Dijo volviéndola a mirar._

— _Si claro._

— _Mi madre murió… en frente de mis ojos, por protegerme… y yo… no pude hacer nada para evitarlo— Se aferro mas a sus piernas y apretó mas sus puños —¿Contenta ahora?_

 _Eso a ella le tomó por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba, pero ya estaba ahí, no había vuelta atrás. Después de unos segundos de silencio lo volvió a golpear._

— _¡¿Y ahora qué?! — Grito sorprendido y a la vez enfadado._

— _¿Tú crees que tu mamá estaría feliz de verte así?_

 _Sentía muchas emociones en ese momento, estaba enojada, no era fácil, pero no debía descuidarse de esta manera, bajo la lluvia, solo. Sí, todos nos ponemos mal por perder a alguien pero no es razón para tomar estas actitudes, le recordaba a cuando ella perdió a su hermana._

— _Yo…_

— _¡Claro que no!... Y si lo hizo fue por que te amaba y estoy muy segura de que no le agradaría verte así._

— _¡¿Tu que sabes?!_

— _Lo sé._

 _Se agacho para quedar a la misma altura y mirarlo directamente a los ojos._

— _Mi hermana murió el año pasado. Días antes, como si lo supiera me dijo "El día en que ya no esté a tu lado no te pongas mal porque o si no yo también lo estaré, además siempre estaré contigo cuidándote", y dalo por hecho que tu madre debe estar contigo en este momento y triste de verte así._

— _¿Lo dices enserio? — Sus lágrimas desaparecieron y eso en cierto modo la hizo feliz._

— _Pues sí. ¿A qué madre le gustaría ver triste a su hijo y no poder hacer nada?_

— _Tienes razón._

 _Aun lo notaba triste. Pero al menos no estaba tan mal como hace unos minutos._

— _¿Quieres tomar una chocolateada conmigo, me salen super ricas._

— _Pero no creo que…_

 _Antes de que comience con sus tontas escusas lo tomo de la mano y lo empezo a jalar para llevarlo a su casa. Al levantarlo noto que era un poco más alto que ella._

— _Nada de peros cabeza de zanahoria, te vas conmigo quieras o no._

— _Enana._

— _Descerebrado— Lo insulto mirándolo de mala cara por decirle enana. ¿Qué tiene que sea unos centímetros más baja que él?_

— _Oye._

— _¿Si?_

— _Paro de llover._

— _Tienes razón._

— _Gracias._

— _¿Por qué?_

 _Él solo sonrió tristemente mas no respondió su pregunta._

 _Ella no entendió muy bien, la miraba con ojos brillosos, pero sonría y con eso le bastaba._

— _Lo que digas naranjito._

 _Noto que había un hombre de piel tostada y ojos Marrone desde la ventana de la casa que aparentemente era del chico. Sonreía al verlos, una sonrisa cálida y aliviada._

 _¿Habrá sido el padre? Pensó, pero por hoy, dejaría su curiosidad de lado._

— _¡A por el chocolate!_

— **Oí, Ichigo**

— **¿Qué ocurre?**

— **Ese día me agradeciste por ¿invitarte chocolate?**

— **No, gracias a ti volví a sonreír, cuando creí que nunca más lo haría, fueron semanas muy oscuras para mí— confeso —Y después de ese dia ya no era asi— la mira con ternura provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de la morena.**

— **Entonces me da mucho gusto ser la que te levante el ánimo, pero…— Viendo que aun la miraba de manera extraña —No me mires así, tienes una cara de bobo.**

— **Rukia tu eres…**

— **¡Rukia-san! Tu hermano te está esperando en la puerta— Los interrumpe Yuzu desde la sala.**

 **-¡Ahi voy!- le contesta dejando el manga en uno de los cajones del escritorio.**

 **Ichigo a diferencia de otras veces donde se despedían, estaba vez lo entristeció más de lo normal, ¿le importara a ella así como le importara a él?**

 **Rukia antes de marcharse lo miro para despedirse.**

— **Vos también sos la persona más importante para mí— Declaro como si fuera a adivinar sus pensamientos. Sin más lo besa en la mejilla, dejando a tu pelinaranja embobado y confundido.**

— **¿Cómo es que…**

— **Te conozco.**

 **Al terminar esas palabas se marcho. Mientras que el rostro del chico se formaba una amplia y cálida sonrisa.**

— **¿Que aria yo sin ti?**

 **FIN**

Desde ya mil gracias por leerme. Cualquier consulta o crítica constructiva que quieran escribirme estaría encantada de leerlas.

Gracias nuevamente. Que tengan un buen dia.


End file.
